The present invention relates, in general, to light diffusers and, more particularly, to light diffusers for use in semiconductor manufacturing equipment.
In general, there are two methods of illumination used in semiconductor manufacturing equipment, a directional light or a ring type fluorescent light. The preferable type of lighting will provide light from several directions. This is important from the standpoint that, without this type of lighting, shadows will develop that can mask many of the minute details of the semiconductor. This problem is more critical for automated processing which uses computer analysis of surface features.
While the ring type fluorescent light would provide the preferable type of lighting, the size of such lights make it impractical for these to be used in the small places required. The fluorescent lights would either inhibit access to the semiconductor, by probes or the like, or the items requiring access to the semiconductor would cause shadows.
This leaves the use of directional type lighting. While directional lighting is smaller and able to fit in the limited space available, it will not provide the uniform lighting required. In addition, the problems of equipment blocking the light while requiring access to the semiconductor are more pronounced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light diffuser that will overcome the above deficiencies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a light diffuser that is compact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light diffuser that provides uniform lighting of a semiconductor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a light diffuser that is compatible with existing equipment.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention are provided by the light diffuser described herein.